


Doom: Therapy

by RoxyPop



Category: Doom (Video Games), Wolfenstein (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/pseuds/RoxyPop
Summary: One year after the Doom Slayer's triumphant defeat of the Icon of Sin, Dr. Hayden convinces Earth's savior to finally confront his most challenging foe yet: Trauma.AKA, Doomguy goes to therapy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Doom: Therapy

Transcript from Dr. S. Parker treating patient S. Blascowicz. The notes presented here are published with permission from all parties therein. ASL translations added post-session by Dr. Parker as scribe was not fluent.

SP: So, Mister, um... Slayer. I notice that you're still wearing your armor. The... [Papers rustling] Praetor suit? It's quite impressive.

[Silence. The Slayer does not respond.]

SP: May I ask a question?

[Silence continues. The Slayer still doesn't respond.]

SP: I'm curious to know why you wore it. Did you anticipate encountering any demons on your way here?

[Silence continues. The Slayer turns away from Dr. Parker.]

SP: Dr. Hayden mentioned here that you've been engaging in ongoing missions to close the last remaining Hell portals. Can you tell me about that?

[Silence continues.]

SP: Let me phrase this another way. Are you afraid of encountering demons?

[The Slayer squints at Dr. Parker, then taps his fingers on the glass, producing a very low tapping sound.]

SP: Some people are afraid of you, too. Dr. Hayden says that I'm not the first therapist you've seen.

[Tapping continues with occasional pauses.]

SP: Some of these therapists mention feeling threatened.

[The Slayer glares at Dr. Parker, then tapping continues.]

SP: Did you threaten them, Mr. Slayer?

[Tapping continues.]

SP: Do you intend to threaten me?

[Tapping pauses.]

SP: I don't intend to stop talking until I get an answer, Mr. Slayer. Does that upset you?

[Faint sound of leather. Slayer seems agitated.]

SP: I don't believe you'll hurt me, Mr. Slayer. That's why I agreed to see you. I don't think that you'd go to all the trouble to save humanity if you didn't care.

[Silence.]

SP: It says here they tried to give you a physical, but you refused to leave your armor.

[Silence.]

SP: Are you afraid of taking it off, Mr. Slayer?

[Silence. The Slayer continues looking out the window.]

SP: Would you like to open the window? It's unlocked.

[The Slayer glares at Dr. Parker, then opens the window. A small bird hops inside and lands on his outstretched finger. Long silence.]

SP: Do you have a name, Mr. Slayer?

[The Slayer turns to face Dr. Parker. The bird flies out the window.]

[There is the sound of leather and metal as the slayer removes his gauntlets. He begins signing in American Sign Language.]

DS: <<Stan.>>

SP: Stan. Is that short for Stanley?

[Silence. The Slayer faces the window again.]

SP: Do you have a last name?

DS: <<Blascowicz.>>

SP: Thank you for sharing that with me. May I ask you a favor, Stan?

[Silence.]

SP: It will be much easier to communicate without the gauntlets. Do you think you could come without them, next time?

[Long Silence. The Slayer dons his gauntlets again. After a moment, an electronic alarm goes off. The Slayer shuts it off and stands up, then leaves through the door.]  
  
End transcript.


End file.
